occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Danijela Gavrilovic
Danijela GavrilovicHunter I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying. - Oscar Wilde Danijela Gavrilovic Marijana and Isaija never planned to teach their daughters to be Hunters, he was a wizard, and she was a descendent of witches. Isaija and Marijana knew the life that they lived would be difficult together, as a literal family, it would be nearly impossible. Marijana did not want children because she knew they would make life as a couple harder, and that their future sons (or daughters as it were) would forever be in danger from an undeterminable amount of deathly threats. :Isaija didn't care, he loved Marijana, he loved her more than life itself. He would sacrifice everything for her. Marijana felt the same about Isaija. They did not spend their lives together hunting out of bitterness at the loss of their loved ones, they spent that time together because they were in love. The Zoric and Gavrilovic families have been Hunters since way back. Antonio and Milica Zoric were raised as Hunters, the Gavrilovic family Shealeigh and Dalton were similar. Dalton was young when he met Shaeleigh, a Hunter's daughter. :Dalton and Shaeleigh's little town, their friends and families were massacred on the very same night. They hunted together until the day their son Isaija was born. Isaija and his wife Marijana live a similar life to that of their ancestors, the difference is the passion they have for justice. Marijana and Isaija had devoted themselves to hunting the Vampiress that turned slaughtered and turned what was left of their own family. Danijela was born first, a good seven years before her younger sister Natalija. Isaija and his wife Marijana have a similar story, they were hunting the same cult of Vampire Witches they had been hunting seven years prior. Natalija was born last, a good seven years after her older sister Danijela. Syri i Kaltër was a pinnacle in the girls very early youth, a sight they were each probably much too young to remember the very first time they were introduced to the karst spring located on the western slopes of Mount Mali Gjerë. Dani was taught by her father when she was three years old how to use a double-edged fighting knife. She has always loved throwing knives more than stalking and tracking like her younger sister Tali. The Gavrilovic girls are very different from one another. In the seven years between their births life changed for the entire family. For Dani with her mother and father, with Marijana and Isaija every moment was blissful. Her father frequently took her, and occasionally her mother to the coast, Ksamil, Vlore and Saranda for swordplay. That was before Tali was born, Dani wouldn't see the shore again until Tali was five and she was twelve. During her early teen years she would hunt Tali for fun, Isaija had given Dani a set of magical knives that she could use for throwing that would not harm a human. Meaning they would be harmless to Tali. Dani was already skilled with blades, and she already had perfect aim, the knives were an added bonus she did not need. Category:HadesDotter Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Neutral Category:Gavrilovic Family